


Scared

by lasihiutale



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: Connor has had a rough day at work and you try to comfort him. A short piece of writing.





	Scared

When Connor came home from work, he wasn’t himself. You had asked him about his day, but he couldn’t hear you. His LED blinked between red and dark yellow and you frowned - you had never seen his LED like that when he wasn’t in immediate danger.

You walked up to him and gently brushed your fingers against his arm. Connor flinched violently from your touch and his gaze shot on you.

“Y/N… did you say something? I- I’m sorry, I-” his voice shook and you took a hold of his arm, drawing comforting circles on it.

“Con… did something happen at work?” you asked and Connor hesitantly nodded. You waited for him to elaborate, and he closed his eyes.

“There was this man - who was on red ice… h-he had a little child a-and…” his voice broke and you shushed him, pulling him on your embrace.

“Did you catch him? And is the child safe?” you asked and Connor nodded. “Okay, good. So the child is safe, and they will get help now. And it’s partly because of you. You saved that child, Connor.”

Connor didn’t answer, but the red blinking of his LED started to calm down. You took his hand, smiled at him comfortingly and made him sit on the sofa.

“You wanted to watch that movie, right?” you asked, smiling as you put on the movie Connor had mentioned a few days before. You took his hand and slowly stroked his dark hair, burying your face to his neck.

Connor felt himself to begin to calm down and slowly realizing that the child was indeed safe. They would never have to return to that man and they would have the treatment for their possible post-traumatic disorder.

Connor squeezed your hand back and kissed your forehead, brushing your hair out of your face. He always wondered how beautiful you were and how lucky he was to have you.

“Thank you, Y/N. For always being there for me.” he quietly mumbled and you pressed a light kiss to the corner of his mouth, smiled and turned your head towards the TV to watch the movie, with Connor’s arm around you.


End file.
